The present disclosure relates to a printed circuit board and a manufacturing method thereof.
Requirements for high levels of performance, miniaturization, and thinness in electronic products have increased, in accordance with the development of electronics industry. In order to cope with the above-mentioned trend, printed circuit boards in which areas available for the mounting of electronic components have been reduced through embedding the electronic components in the interior thereof have been developed.